Innocent Pet
by wolfboy305
Summary: When one of Zim's fellow irkens come to earth with him and gets a little crazy


INNOCENT PET

Chapter 1 contains YAOI(boyxboy)Drake x Raz

"get up Raz!"Naz yelled and Raz jumped falling to the floor."c-calm down N-Naz"Raz said"I still have like~he looks at his clock~WHAT!ONLY 10 MINUTES LEFT!"Naz yeah so hurry up or you'll be late got said as she left the room leaving Raz putting on the rest of his disguise on and his long haired dashes out of the house and Naz yells out to him"You better not be late got that!Raz kept running until he bumped into someone at the last corner to his school."I-i-im s-sorr-His words stopped when he took a look at the person he bumped into it was a tall blond teen just a few years older then stare at the brunete that crashed into him."watch where your going Razzy"He said with a annoyed look on his face then notice one of Razes lekku sticking out of his wig then Raz noticed himself and got a worried look on his face as he stood up and ran past Drake fixing his wig covering his knew exactly what Raz was he was"a alien"He said also ran to the school in just the nick of time.

Raz makes it into class by crashing through the door and hitting the wall on the other side in the classroom everyone looked at Raz and of the students yelled out"Haha your hilarious Raz!"Everyone caught along with the student and then Raz made it to his seat siting down relaxing abit and starts to think"i can't believe it a human saw one of my lekku this is really bad!especially since that human was kinda said in his head then his cheeks grew a crimson red but they slowly faded RIIIING!The bell had rung and the teacher yelled at his students"everyone settle down!"It quickly silenced Raz was amazed that it was quiet so ,the classroom door opened and then a tall figured came eyes widened as he saw who it was the blond tall guy from earlier!He blond looked up and notices the blushing alien boy and glares at irken felt the humans eyes burn through himself."Your late again Drake"Drake then looks at the teacher"yada yada yada bequiet teach"He said calmy as he doesn't notice Raz observing teacher looked at the blond"why i outta-nevermind sit in your seat Drake"The blond walked up the rows of his class and sat in his seat sadly for Raz Drake's desk was right to the left of his always looked at the blonds desk when he was bored and looked at some of the carvings the blond stared at Raz when the class started and Raz was uncomfortable with would say queitly"can you please stop i dont that"to the blond watching over him like a blond replied"shut up you alien scum"Raz was hurt when he hurt those words and just looked forward to the teacher showing them some advance algebra problems but Drake didn't listen he just watched the irken sit their trying to ignore his gaze.

RIIIIING!RIIING!There some sighs and reliefs in the disappering stood up and started packing his bag struggling with the large hard cover math watches him struggle and smirks abit letting out a lifts his head to Drake smiling."why are you laughing"The blond looked at him"because i just noticed you looked like a chick"The irken blushed"B-Be quiet"The irken said nervously and abit annoyed."It must be hard for alien scum like you looking feminent"He said coldy and jolted his head alittle and finally packed his bag and walked out the room mad at the was walking down the crowded halls and sometimes was bumped accidently by some other continued walking then he felt a punch in his right cheek knocking him down to the floor leaning on the wall and rubbed the bruised and then looked up to see the stared down at him and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up from the students around them watched and stared,Drake turned his head to everyone and nodded his head up giving the symbol"go away"Some students left for class but some stayed then Drake started to get annoyed dragged Raz into the boys kicked opened a bathroom stall and released Raz making him land on the toilet."ow! why di-He was interupted when he felt a pair of lips smash into his made a muffled ow then opened his closed saw the blond kiss him roughly and Raz accidently bit Drakes bottom lip making the blondpull back staring at the nervously blushing irken while licking his hurt narrowed his eyes to Raz and a great big grin spread across his face that scared the brunete.

Raz finally spoke yelling at him"why did you kiss me!and why so rough that hurt you know!"He spoke"because your gonna let me do what ever i want to you when ever where ever i want to fuck you."Razes whole face turned a bright red.I would never do tha-He was punched in his stomach inflicting pain to his squidly-spooch."ARGHH!"He screamed."I told you already you will do what ever i tell you to do or else...""or else what!"The blonds grin grew even wider"or else...i'll expose you to the human race"Razes eyes grew in shock"B-But what can i even d-do f-for you?""the blond chuckled creepily"hehehe i know plenty ways little Razzy"He lifted the blond to the wall right above the toilet and he blushed put a hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his head and put his lips on the irken boys neck and started licking it and blew on it.A small moan came out of the boy and the human stopped and looked at his face."hehe did you just moan""i didn't moan!"He snapped at the sitcks one hand in Razes T-shirt Raz groaned alittle and wrapped his arms around Drakes back and the human looked up."How about you be my slave now and i wont tell anyone that your an alien"He said as he lifted Razes shirt off his small frame and rubbed his index finger on the little irkens right nipple the irken moaned"please i...i want more"The blond smiled"Are you begging your master little Razzy"He said happily Raz felt his body grow hot and wanted more pleasure"yes...yes master!"Drake smiled.

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION I HAD EVER DONE SO I DECIDED TO DO IT WITH MY OCs SO I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU HAVE SOME TIPS FOR ME PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I NEED A BETA PLEASE TO CHECK MY SPELLING AND THE STORY LINE.**


End file.
